The Cullens At Christmas
by xEmmaBx
Summary: Dr Carlisle Cullen describes his 2010 christmas with his family. One-Off. Hope you have as much fun reading, as I did writing :


**The Cullens At Christmas  
In The Eye's Of Dr Carlisle Cullen.  
**

Ahh, Christmas.. the perfect time to spread holiday cheer with you family..  
"DOG!! GET BACK HERE NOW!! MY SHOE IS NOT A CHEW TOY!!"  
"GET AWAY FROM ME BLONDIE!! IT TASTED DISGUSTING ANYWAY!"  
"EDWARD HAVE YOU SEEN MY HAIRBRUSH?!"  
"ITS IN THE BATHROOM!!"  
"YOUR GOING DOWN LOCH NESS!!"  
"IN YOUR DREAMS HOT HEAD!!"  
"JASPER!! THE TURKEY IS BURNING!!"  
"ALICE I TOLD YOU TO SET THE TIMER!!"  
Yup. Me and my family have the best Christmas's you could imagine.

"Hey Grandpa!!" Renesmee said as she ran up to me and wrapped her thin arms around my waist. She was the child of my adopted son Edward. Her curly natural locks and her chocolate brown eyes. Adorable. But don't get on her bad side, or you will have to answer to her or her boyfriend, Jacob. But we'll see him later..  
You see my family, we are not blood related, even though we act as it. I adopted these wonderful children when I, transformed them.  
"Sup Dad!" Said my son, Emmett as he charged toward me, swooped down and caught Nessie in his arms, he ran round the house with her. He was married to my daughter, Rosalie. He was had a muscular build, short dark hair and has a habit of play-fighting with people!

Ahh look, here come my 2 daughters Alice and Rosalie!  
"Daddy!!" They both said. Alice, was a small yet graceful vampire. She cared for her husband Jasper and had an amazing gift to see into the future. He hair was short and flicked back to make her face more radiant. My Other, Rosalie, was just as beautiful, her long blond hair reached her elbows ad her smile put models to shame. They both gave me a big hug and walked into the dinning area.  
"Hello Carlisle! Thank you for inviting me" said the dashing young Jacob, Renesmee's lover and imprinter.  
"Yor Welcome!" I replied. He also had a muscular build, and shaggy black hair. His kind, werewolf, have a more of a kind-hearted nature than you would think. He patted my shoulder as he walked past me and went over to Renesmee.

I followed him, and saw my son Edward and his lovely wife Bella, sat at the piano. He was playing a song for her. But he wasn't concentrating. He was too busy keeping a close eye on his daughter and her werewolf boyfriend. Who were now snuggling up on the couch.  
"Merry Christmas Carlisle!" Bella said as she gave me a kiss on the cheek, and went back to resting her head on her husbands shoulder. Her hair was similar t her daughters, it cascaded down her back, her plump lips pouting. Edward looked like a Greek god, with a straight jaw line, and flicked up hair.

Soon after, my son Jasper came around the corner with oven mitts on.  
"Hey Dad!" He said as he smiled and walked into the dining room. His blond hair was a bit scruffy, and his eyes were black with hunger. He must be leaving for a hunt. I went and sat down on the sofa, where Emmett was busy setting up a karaoke machine.  
Then my gorgeous wife, Esme came floating to me and sat next to me. I swiftly put my arm around her and kissed her soft hair.  
She had plump ruby red lips, and her figure was slender.  
It really felt like Christmas..

***

"_Let's Have Some Fun This Beat Is Sick,  
I Wanna Take A Ride On Your Disco Stick!"_Rosalie started the party off, by singing Lady Ga-Ga 'Love Games' to the karaoke machine. Everyone was laughing and giggling as she danced around like a wanna-be!

"_Christmas, Christmas time is near,  
Time for toys and time for cheer.  
We've been good, but we can't last,  
Hurry Christmas, Hurry fast.  
Want a plane that loops the loop,  
Me, I want a Hula-Hoop.  
We can hardly stand the wait,  
Please Christmas don't be late!!"_

HeHe! Little Alice and Renesmee took over the stage with Alvin and The Chipmunks 'Christmas Don't Be Late'. Soon after, Emmett joined them.. it got less cute and more freaky!!After an amazing time with some karaoke, we went on t the Christmas meal.. well Jacob and Renesmee did at least. The rest of us sat with them and pulled a few crackers. Alice got a mini manicure set. Rose got a hair-brush kit. Emmett had a mini rock 'em sock 'em. Jasper, a wooden stress toy. Bella got a tiny jewelery box. Edward got a mini drum-kit, with plastic beaters. Nessie got a necklace and matching bracelet. Jacob got a little toy dog. I got a mini fake stethoscope. And Esmee got a calender.  
Afterwards, we exchanged gifts and played some games.  
Then went out for a midnight hunt.

My family were together in peace. The Cullens At Christmas.


End file.
